


A King's Desire

by ProfessorGoggles



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: Microfic, can't prove it didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGoggles/pseuds/ProfessorGoggles
Summary: Solomon David stands abruptly, and the scribe addressing him goes silent. Breath stolen, lungs chastised. His concubines lean closer, noting the slight tension in his shoulders, anticipating the barest wish of the most perfect man in the multiverse and what being the one to grant it might mean. But he dismisses them with a wave.Solomon speaks a Word which cuts the universe, and steps through the wound.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A King's Desire

Rayuba. Its devoured sun now spreads only darkness across its desolate sky. God-King Solomon's feet crunch through the snow of its former atmosphere, now frozen to the earth. What light there is shines off of the Key of Kings blossoming from his brow. It is by the light of his will alone that he sees the desolate snows, the derelict structure, his own chiseled shadow, those gossamer ghosts that drift amongst the margins. He shivers, and draws a shallow breath of void.

He stands before a farmstead. Its occupant was a normal man. A simple man. A humble man. A -mortal- man.

Now it is a ruin of charred timbers buried under the snow.

Solomon enters the structure with the certain air of a man who can still see the walls in his mind.

With equal purpose, he lifts a fallen beam, flips the grey, tattered remnants of a mattress gingerly on its side, and roots about underneath.

A VCR tape. A label written with sharpie in a crude hand.

'Mud Brawl Babes 3: Big Ba-'

The rest is unreadable. One entire end of the tape was crushed when the beam fell.

A single tear rolls silently down the Star Emperor's cheek. It freezes in his beard.

The Wheel of the Universe turns on.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @Gaydarade on twitter for the keen insight into Salami Dave's psychology, and many excellent name ideas.
> 
> Before you ask, this happens after Solomon's ascent, but before he replaces Rayuba's sun.


End file.
